Two New Students Coming to Northgate (transcript)
"Two New Students Coming to Northgate" is the fourth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Akeerie and Bianca, two new female students, just moved to their new high school, Northgate, to join Ms. Sherrit's class with Maraya and the others for the school year. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house where she is seen sitting down) Maraya (looking at camera): When you meet a new friend, it could be pretty hard becoming their friend at first, but once you practice talking to them over and over again, then it will make you befriend them more. (Camera points at the other side of the neighborhood where the bus passes it) Maraya: There it is: good old bus 158M. Come on! (She gets up to run to the bus stop) Maraya: Made it, and yes, Ms. Carolyn's my best friend. She's the best friend I've ever had. (The bus stops to pick up Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, there, Maraya. We better pick up the other students so we won't be late for school. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (After she gets on the bus, it drives away. Scene changes to where the bus gets to school) Maraya: Bye, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye, Maraya. Bye, Novalee, I'll see you later. Novalee (not seen): Okay! (They walk into the school together. Setting changes to the inside of the school) Ms. Ryan: Good morning, Maraya and Novalee. Both: Good morning, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan: Ready to go to class? Both: Yeah. Ms. Ryan: Okay, then let's go. (When they start walking to class, Maraya walks up to a girl with a white jacket on) Maraya: Hi, what's your name? Bianca: My name's Bianca. Maraya: Hi, Bianca, I'm Maraya. Welcome to Northgate, the home of the Vikings. Bianca: Wow, that's nice. (Scene changes again to where they are in their classroom a few minutes later) Ms. Sherrit (claps hands): Okay, class, I want to introduce you to two new students who just joined us: Akeerie and Bianca. Others: Hi, Akeerie. Hi, Bianca. Both: Hi! Ms. Sherrit: Now, Akeerie, do you know any of your classmates that are in your class? Akeerie: Yeah, I know Maraya, Novalee, Jamarcus, and Ashley. Ms. Sherrit: Oh, that's nice, you already know four of your classmates. (to Bianca) Bianca, do you know anyone that is in your class with you? Bianca: Um, no, I don't. Ms. Sherrit: Well, let me tell you their names. There's Maraya, Erin, Novalee, James, Anna, Emily, Tori, Jalen, Jamarcus, Ashley, and that's Nick over there with Mr. Eric. Bianca: Okay. Ms. Sherrit: And that person over there is Ms. Ryan, my paraprofessional. I'm Ms. Sherrit, one of the special ed teachers for the CBVI program. Bianca: Nice to meet you, Ms. Sherrit. (chuckling) Ms. Sherrit: Now that I've introduced myself and the others to you, I'll be giving you your assigned seats. Bianca, I'll let you sit with Ms. Ryan, and Akeerie, you'll be sitting with me. Akeerie: Okay. (She and Ms. Sherrit walk away from Bianca together. Scene changes once again to where they are in the cafeteria a few hours later) Maraya: So, uh, Bianca, now that you know me, will you become my friend? Bianca: Um, I'm not sure. Maraya: You're not sure? How are you not sure? Bianca: Well, I don't know a lot about this school yet because I don't know my way around. Maraya: Oh, now that is bad, but we can show you around if it's okay with Ms. Sherrit. Bianca: Great. Maraya: I'll go ask Ms. Sherrit. (She gets up to ask Ms. Sherrit a question) Maraya (not seen): Ms. Sherrit? (Ms. Sherrit looks at Maraya) Maraya: Can we show Akeerie and Bianca around the school since they're new students? Ms. Sherrit: That's a great idea, Maraya. We can do it after lunch. Maraya: Yay! (It changes to where they are getting out of the cafeteria to show the new students some of the places in the school) Ms. Sherrit: This is the bus loading zone, where we wait on our buses to come take us to all sorts of places. Akeerie and Bianca: Wow! Ms. Sherrit: And this is the room you'll be sitting in until it's time to go to class in the morning. Akeerie and Bianca: Ooh! (After they both see the room, they all follow Ms. Sherrit to where rooms 209 and 211A are located) Ms. Sherrit: And if you open this door, you'll be in room 209, where we usually do our after lunch jobs. Both: Whoa. (Door shuts) Ms. Sherrit: And when you open this door across from room 209, you'll be in room 211A. Both: Ah. (Door shuts) Ms. Sherrit: And now that you know everything about the special ed places, we can go back to our room, 401. Both: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. (Scene changes again to where Maraya is walking out of the school but stops to talk to Bianca) Maraya: Hey, Bianca. Bianca: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: I got to ask you a question: Now that we gave you and Akeerie a tour of the school, will you become my friend? Bianca: Well... (Camera zooms into Maraya and then points back at Bianca) Bianca: Yes, I will be your friend. Maraya: Whoo-hoo! Thanks, Bianca! Bianca: You're welcome, Maraya. Akeerie: And don't forget that I'm your friend, too. Maraya: Oh, yeah, I forgot that you've been my friend since we met each other at Madras 3 years ago. Akeerie: Yep. Maraya (walking away): Bye, Akeerie! Bye, Bianca! Both: Bye, Maraya! (Setting changes to the outside of the school in the bus loading zone and then changes to the inside of the bus after she gets on) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. (After she sits down to buckle her seatbelt, she starts to talk to Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn, guess what happened in school today? Ms. Carolyn: What happened in school today? Maraya: Today, we had two new students named Akeerie and Bianca who joined our class today. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, so you made two new friends in class today. Maraya: Yep, and now they're my friends, forever and ever. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, and so am I, Maraya. Maraya: Oh, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) (The setting changes to the outside of the bus loading zone and then goes up into the sky so the scene can fade out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * James * Anna * Emily * Tori * Jamarcus * Jalen * Ashley * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan Trivia * These are the first appearances of the characters Akeerie and Bianca. * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Novalee, Erin, James, Emily, Anna, Tori, Jamarcus, Jalen, Ashley, Nick, Ms. Ryan, and Ms. Carolyn didn't speak very much in this episode. **This is also the first episode where Ms. Carolyn speaks very little in this episode. *The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya, Akeerie, and Bianca. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)